Rumed, Lord of Terror
Rumed, Lord of Terror (恐怖のRumed、主 Kyōfu no Rumed,-nushi) is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery. Summary As Batman, Robin, and Batgirl track down Gotham's rougues gallery in Tokyo, a crime lord named Lord Rumed, Synopsis Scooby and Batman reaches their hands out to pull Patrick from the ledge and pleads him to accept their help "for Mary". Patrick ultimately takes their hands, but before Scooby and Batman can pull him up, a weakened Bane uses his last bit of strength to rip out the remains of the water tower and shove it toward them before collapsing unconscious. Before the water tank hits Scooby and Batman, Patrick pushes them out of the way and the water tank hits him and bowls him off the edge, sending him falling to his death. Cast and Characters Japanese Cast *Naomi Kusumi as Scooby-Doo *Toshiharu Sakurai as Shaggy Rogers *TBA as Moshu *TBA as Shimagura *TBA as Mishi *Naoki Tatsuta as Scrappy-Doo *TBA as Nigamora *TBA as Toshi *TBA as Sergeant Otonato English Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Benjamin Diskin as Moshu *Gwendoline Yeo as Shimagura *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Mishi *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Kari Wahlgren as Nigamora *Kyle Hebert as Toshi *Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth *Cameron Bowen as Robin/Tim Drake *Tara Strong as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Harley Quinn *Kate Micucci as Julie, Leopard Lady *Tom Kenny as Jerry *Ron Perlman as Lord Rumed, Patrick Snatcher *Danny Trejo as Reptilidon *Troy Baker as The Joker *Paul H. Williams as The Penguin *Wally Wingert as The Riddler *Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy *J.B. Blanc as Bane *Mark Hamill as Akio Hiroshi *Robert Costanzo as Sergeant Otonato *Adam West as Prime Minister *Burt Ward as Security Guard Songs Villains *Lord Rumed/Patrick Snatcher (redeemed) **Leopard Lady/Julie **Reptilidon/Jerry *The Joker *The Penguin *The Riddler *Poison Ivy *Harley Quinn *Bane Suspects Culprits Locations Notes/Trivia *This episode marks the fourth appearance of Scooby-Doo's alter-ego Lightning Dog. *When Scrappy lip syncs to a movie monster's roars to scare the crocodiles away, the roar is the same as the T-Rex in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *Julie from The Scooby-Doo Show episode The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake returns, and this time, becomes Leopard Lady, the femme fatale and assistant to Lord Rumed. Actor Kate Micucci voices her after Pat Stevens' death in 2010. *All the Batman characters featured in this episode are based on their DC animated universe counterparts. *The way Lord Rumed treated Gotham's villains is similar to how the Utrom Shredder treated the 1987 Shredder and 1987 Krang in Turtles Forever. Quotes Robin: ''seeing Lightning Dog'' Lightning Dog, really? And no offense but.... you look like a journalist wearing a cape and a mask. elbow nudges Scooby '' '''Toshi: '''See Scooby, I told you so. ''glares angrily at Toshi Lord Rumed: Reptilidon, take her to the dungeon and lock her up. She'll be lunch for the crocodiles. Lord Rumed: We had a deal! Joker: Thought about it, didn't work for us. Gallery Lord Deathstrike (Earth-616).jpg|Lord Rumed Cheetah_Doom_001.png|Leopard Lady Leatherhead.png|Reptilidon Joker (BTAS) 02.jpg|The Joker Penguin1.jpg|The Penguin Riddlerr.gif|The Riddler Ivynba2.gif|Poison Ivy Harley quinn.png|Harley Quinn Bane (1).gif|Bane Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery Category:Episodes Category:Batman Category:Crossovers